All I Want For Christmas
by Tink2
Summary: A few guys conspire against Amy, Trish, and Stacy to give them exactlly what they want for Christmas...Chapter 6 is up and this fic is DONE!
1. Snow and Carols

Author's Notes- Ok everyone, just for the holidays, a brand new fic full of  
cheer! I know, my other fics haven't been updated in forever and here I am  
putting out a new one. But, I'm actually doing a major update of almost  
all of my fics tonight so expect a lot to come.  
This fic will contain many Christmas carols, some egg nog, and tons of  
mushy fluff. This is going to be a Jericho/Trish, Lita/Christian, Stacy/?  
fic so I hope you like it. Also, please review this fic.I'd really like to  
know what you think. And, I'm trying to think of who I might like to have  
Stacy with in the future so if you review, please, tell me who you might  
like to see her with. And now.on with the story!  
Disclaimer- Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or  
ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue  
me. This is just for fun.  
  
Snow and Carols  
  
"I hate snow." Stacy sighed looking out of the frosted window of the hotel.  
"I mean, it's so.so.cold."  
  
"Really Stacy," Trish laughed, "and people call me a dumb blonde."  
  
"You know what I meant." Stacy said sending a glare Trish's way as she  
moved to the bed.  
  
"Now, now girls," Amy laughed, "play nicely." Trish stuck her tongue out a  
Stacy and went over to the window and looked out to the very white street.  
A small group of very warmly dressed people were standing outside holding  
candles singing.  
  
Hark how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say  
Throw cares away  
  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold  
  
"Awwww! Look at that," Trish smiled, "carolers!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding! People are out there singing cheerful songs  
in this cold!" Stacy groaned walking over to the window.  
  
Ding dong ding dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air  
  
"Oh come on! It's freezing out their, spread your joy somewhere warm!"  
Stacy yelled as the other girls laughed.  
  
"Geez, someone's a Scrooge!" Trish laughed waving at the happy carolers  
outside.  
  
"Really Stacy," Amy agreed, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she sighed flopping back down on the bed pulling a pillow over  
her head.  
  
"Now Stac, you know you can't lie to us." Amy walked over the frustrated  
blonde and pulled the pillow off of her face. "What's up?"  
  
"It's just, this time of year, you know? Being alone, even after  
everything Andrew and Scott did to me it still sucks to be alone." Stacy  
sighed rolling over.  
  
"Trust me Stacy I know how you feel," Amy said putting a sympathetic hand  
on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"No you don't." Stacy said trying to keep her bitterness to a minimum.  
"Yeah, Matt broke your heart and humiliated you in front of millions of  
people, but you have Jason."  
  
"Jason and I are not."  
  
"Oh give it up girl," Trish said breaking Amy off, "he hasn't left your  
side since the whole Matt thing. The man's nuts for you, he's just waiting  
for you to be ready to take it to that next level."  
  
"He is not!" Amy argued.  
  
"You are so blind." Trish said shaking her head.  
  
"So you have someone, Trish has someone, for Pete's sake even Molly has  
someone! But what about me?" Stacy pouted.  
  
Oh how they pound  
Raising the sound  
O're hill and dale  
Telling their tale  
  
"I mean, the holidays are supposed be such a happy time with mistletoe and  
lying by the fireplace and egg nog and I'm alone!" Stacy buried her face  
into the pillow again.  
  
"Stacy you're not alone," Trish smiled, "you have us."  
  
"Trish, she means she wants a guy someone to be with." Amy said rolling her  
eyes, blondes.  
  
"But Trish is right; I shouldn't need a man to feel happy." Stacy said with  
a weak smile.  
"But it sure as hell wouldn't hurt."  
  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
  
Merry merry merry merry Christmas  
Merry merry merry merry Christmas  
  
On on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To every home  
  
Jason sighed as he leaned against the wall. He had just walked down the  
hall to see if Amy wanted to go get a cup of coffee and perhaps listen to  
the carolers but instead overheard her conversation with Trish and Stacy.  
He hadn't meant to listen in, but heard them talking before he knocked and  
now wanted nothing more than to try to help the leggy blonde out of her  
holiday depression. With a smile on his face and a plan in his head he  
quickly walked down the hallway and opened the door to the room he and  
Chris Jericho were sharing.  
  
"Chris, I need your help," he said still smiling.  
  
"With what," Chris said with interest.  
  
"Spreading a little holiday cheer to some very special friends of ours,"  
Jason said with a smile.  
  
Ding Dong Ding Dong 


	2. The Grinch and Coffee

Author's Notes- Wow, I haven't gotten response like this in a long time! It looks like I stumbled upon a good idea and I hope the upcoming chapters don't disappoint. I'm finding I'm writing a bit more comedy with this fic than all of my other ones.  
  
Ok, so I've narrowed it down to four for the guy I'm going to pair with Stacy and you'll find out who they are in the next chapter. But I'm still taking suggestions so please keep telling me who you'd like to see her with and I'll use it like a poll.  
  
As always, please review, I'd like to know what you all think of this fic. And right now a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you like this next chapter of All I Want For Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer- Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
The Grinch and Coffee  
  
"Let me get this strait," Chris said raking a hand through his long blonde hair, "you walked down to Amy's room to ask her out for coffee and instead ended up eavesdropping on her conversation with Stacy and Trish?"  
  
"Well yeah." Jason sighed. "It sounds so bad when you put it like that, it's not like I meant to listen in on what they were saying, it just sort of happened."  
  
"Riiiight," Chris laughed. "So you eavesdropped on their conversation and.wait, did Trish say anything about me?"  
  
"You can be really self-absorbed sometimes you know that Chris?" Jay said shaking his head. "I don't remember if she said anything about you, I was too busy focusing on the rather grinchy blonde yelling at the poor carolers outside."  
  
"So Stacy was acting grinchy, eh? Is that even a word?" Chris pondered this for a moment. "I'm not sure if I know what to do to cure someone's 'grinchiness'. I mean, we've already beaten Scott and Andrew into bloody pulps, I'm not sure if there is much else we can do."  
  
"Dude, she said she was depressed because she was alone." Jay explained.  
  
"She is not alone," Chris said indigently, "she has you and me and Trish and Amy and."  
  
"Not that kind of alone." Jay suddenly felt the urge to hit his head on the wall repeatedly. "Alone as in no one to hold her, no one to kiss her, no one to do all that special couple stuff you and Trish have been doing for the last couple of weeks with."  
  
"So what you're saying is," Chris started trying his hardest to think as Jason smiled hoping his friend had put the pieces of the puzzle together, "I don't have a clue."  
  
"Your hair is so the right color," Jay sighed as he prepared to spell out the obvious for his friend. "What I'm saying is we need to find Stacy a guy. A good one, one that one hurt her like the last two assholes."  
  
"Oh that will be real easy," Chris laughed, "because there are absolutely no assholes on the RAW roster. And how exactly does this apply to Trish and Amy?"  
  
"Look, I wasn't saying this was going to be easy, but the girls are still working on trusting us and I think that doing something extra special for them for Christmas would just help us along."  
  
"Good point." Chris scratched at his chin for a moment as he pondered what to do. "Alright, we'll do it. We'll find someone for Leggs, and come up with a way to give Red and Princess the most amazing Christmas ever and we're going to do it in two weeks."  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jay smiled as he went and picked up a copy of the 2003 WWE Roster from the table. He opened the book and grabbed a marker. "Now let's go through here and see if we can't find a suitable man for Leggs' Christmas present."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I know what can cheer you up Stacy!" Trish said with a bright smile. Stacy slowly rolled over and looked at Trish hopefully. "Shopping!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Amy laughed as Stacy rolled back over with a groan. "Trish contrary to your beliefs, shopping does not make everything better."  
  
"Sure it does, trust me." Trish smiled and walked over to where Stacy was laying and pulled at her arm trying to get her up in vain. "We can go to the mall, look at all the pretty decorations, do some holiday shopping, get some lattes, buy a few things for ourselves, and get out picture with Santa Clause. What could be more fun?"  
  
"Lying here contemplating my sad sad existence," Stacy replied slowly pulling her arm away from Trish.  
  
"Ok, that's it," Amy sighed getting up from her seat, "I hate to admit it, but Trish is right, a shopping trip could do you some good."  
  
"Guys I don't know." Stacy sighed.  
  
"You don't have an option Stacy," Trish said with an evil grin, "you're coming out whether you like it or not. You need to have some fun."  
  
"Fine," Stacy slowly sat up, "but I am not getting my picture taken with Santa Clause."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What about him?" Chris said pointing to a picture.  
  
"I think he's got a girlfriend." Jay sighed flipping the page. "How about him?"  
  
"Nah, I saw the way he treated his last girlfriend and Stacy deserves better." Chris turned the page shaking his head. "What do you think of him?"  
  
"Could work," Jason said with a smile. The two had been flipping through magazines and picture albums for the last hour and a half and it turned out there really was nothing but assholes on the RAW roster. It was kind of sad when Jason thought about it.  
  
"So let's see," Chris said looking back through all of the books. "We narrowed it down to these four. So what do we do from here?"  
  
"Scout out the four guys, make sure they're as good as we think they are. Then we could try and find out what Stacy thinks of them and make a match from there." Jay smiled as he thought of his plan.  
  
"Sounds like an idea. So, you take two and I'll take two?" Jay nodded as he picked the two men he would be scouting out for potential dates with Stacy. "So, we've got phase one of the plans, now what about phase two? What do we do for our girls?"  
  
"Talk to them." Jason said thoughtfully as Chris looked at him in question.  
  
"About what," Chris asked. "Hey Trish, I'm trying to make sure you have the best Christmas of your life, how would I go about doing that?" Chris said talking to and invisible Trish.  
  
"No moron," Jay said rolling his eyes. "We find out about their pasts, family traditions, the little things that they always remember. We talk to them nonchalantly and then piece together how to make them an unforgettable Christmas."  
  
"Since when are you the smart one," Chris asked with a smile.  
  
"Since your mind has taken a permanent residence in Trishland." Jay quipped.  
  
"Ok smartass," Chris laughed, "let's get to work."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Stacy yelled through the mall nearly spilling her Eggnog Latte as Trish and Amy pulled her though the line for Santa Clause. "I said I am not sitting on his lap!"  
  
"Oh come on Stacy, it will be fun!" Trish squealed. "Besides, we'll be right there with you."  
  
"We will?" Amy asked as she came to a dead halt.  
  
"Yes, we will," Trish said with a smile, "to cheer up our friend."  
  
"No, really, it's not necessary," Stacy started looking at her friends in desperation. "I'm cheered, really I am, just don't make me get this picture."  
  
"Honey, it's not good to tell lies when you're so close to Santa Clause." Trish lectured as she pulled Stacy up to Santa.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho! Have you been a good little girl this year?" Santa asked Stacy as Amy and Trish forced her to sit on his lap.  
  
"Yes, so why am I being punished?" Stacy asked Santa her eyes pleading for him to help her get away from her insane friends.  
  
"Well sweetheart, since you've been a good girl, I'll be sure to leave an extra special present under your tree," Santa said with a cheery smile as he pulled out a candy cane for Stacy. "Now look over at Mrs. Clause and smile for Rudolph." Santa pointed to where the camera was and Mrs. Clause quickly took the pictured. "Now have a very merry Christmas girls."  
  
"We will Santa!" Trish cheered as they walked over to get the picture.  
  
"Humbug." Stacy huffed.  
  
"Oh come on cheer up." Amy put an arm around her friend. "We've been shopping, listened to carolers, been to Starbucks 4 times, and now we have a very interesting picture that no one will ever see for our memories."  
  
"I guess you're right." Stacy smiled. "And I did get that really pretty dress."  
  
"Exactly, we have plenty to be happy for." Trish handed each girl a copy of the picture. "And anytime we're feeling down we have this picture to cheer us up!"  
  
"How can she be so damn happy all the time?" Stacy asked with a sigh.  
  
"I have no clue," Amy said shaking her head. "But no more coffee for her." 


	3. Reminiscing of Christmases Long Long Ago

Author's Notes- I'm so glad people like this fic! It's probably one of my favorites to write right now. Really, I love how many good reviews I'm getting on this one!  
  
Well, I was looking through all of my notes for this fic and seemed to have lost my list of men for our dear depressed Stacy. But, I made a new list and in this chapter you will get to see two of the final four. I'm still not sure who I'll have her with in the end though.  
  
BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and an advance thank you to anyone who reviews this one. I really do like to know what you think so please, review! Like I say, the more I get the more motivated I am to update the fic.  
  
To point out a few comments made in the last batch of reviews though.SouthernersCanWrestle, honestly mall Santa Claus' scare the you-know- what out of me. I think the whole tradition is horribly twisted and agree with you, but that bit was kind of intertaining in the last chapter. Hehe. And Lissa, I'm not sure if it's possible to join Chris in Trishland, but if you can, I wanna go too!  
  
Ok, that's it for now.hope you like the next chapter and as always, review!  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer- Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Reminiscing of Christmases Long Long Ago  
  
Jay walked around the hallways of the arena looking for one of two men. He really didn't care which one; he just wanted to talk to at least one of his hopeful prospects for Stacy. He peeked into locker rooms discreetly and hoped to see one of his candidates. He had made his way to the green room where a large spread of catered food was waiting for all of the superstars when he saw him.  
  
"Hey man what's up?" Jason asked as he grabbed a plate and walked up next to him in front of the cheese display.  
  
"Hey Jay, long time no see. I figured you would be out with Amy," Randy said flashing a smile. "You two have been quite the inseparable pair as of late? Any changes on the romance front?"  
  
"No, not yet, I'm working on it though," Jay said nervously raking a hand through his hair. "How about you, any special lady you have in mind to spend these cold, cold nights with?"  
  
"Well, there are a few prospects, but you know how picky I can be." Randy smiled cockily as Jay made the mental not of his pickiness. "But, who isn't picky when it comes to looking for that special someone."  
  
"I know what you mean; you just get so tired of dating around, getting hurt, and hurting others. Sooner or later, you've got to settle down, right?" Jay looked at Randy in hope.  
  
"Right man, but it is hard," Randy sighed as two scantily clad women walked by eyeing him appreciatively, "very hard when you've got so much of that around you all the time."  
  
"You've just got to know how to control yourself," Jay laughed at his friend.  
  
"I don't see how you do it, I guess I just need to find that special one who's going to make me forget all of those others," Randy said.  
  
"Yeah, well hey, I'm gonna go find Amy, I'll catch up with you later ok?" Randy nodded and went back to picking out his food and admiring the women walking by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chris man, where's your better half?" A voice called from down the hallway as Chris turned around.  
  
"Shane McMahon! How's it going man?"  
  
"I've been good. The time off was well needed," he said with a smile. "Lonely, but well needed."  
  
"So still single I presume?" Chris asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, unlike you who finally seemed to have found a girl," Shane laughed, "and not just any girl, but Trish, you're one lucky man."  
  
"I tell myself that everyday." Chris smiled fondly as he thought of Trish, then shook his head to try to refocus his mind to the task at hand.  
  
"So, any one you thinking of asking out? I mean, there is the company Christmas party, big opportunity for a single man such as yourself."  
  
"Well, I was thinking of one girl, but I'm not too sure what she would say." Shane looked around nervously. "Can I ask your advice?"  
  
"Sure buddy, you can tell me anything," Chris said supportively.  
  
"What do you think of Stacy Keibler?"  
  
"Stacy?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, she just got out of that whole Andrew and Scott thing and the last thing she needs is a new relationship, but." Shane's voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"This is going to sound so childish." Shane sighed. "I've had the biggest crush on her since that whole Invasion storyline. But I didn't say anything, and Andrew did and we all know how that turned out."  
  
"Yeah, horribly," Chris pulled his hand through his hair. "But you never know, maybe now is your chance. Who knows, if you don't speak up, she might meet another Andrew."  
  
"Yeah but," Shane pulled at his hair in frustration. "I don't think I could take the rejection coming from her. And I don't want to rush her into anything. And I don't even know how she feels, if only, hey!"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Chris old buddy old pal." Shane put a friendly arm around Chris' shoulders. "You could talk to her for me and see what she thinks. Or get that matchmaking girlfriend of yours to see what she thinks. Please you've got to help me."  
  
"Fine," Chris smiled, he couldn't believe how easy this was going to be and wondered if Jason was having the same luck that he was having. "I'll talk to her, or Trish will and I'll get back to you."  
  
"Thanks man," Shane clapped Chris on the back before setting off down the hall, "you're a real pal."  
  
"If you only knew," Chris said softly once Shane was out of earshot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why hello Red," Jay said walking up to Amy after the show giving her a hug. "You were wonderful tonight."  
  
"You too, I looked for you before the show, I missed you yesterday." Amy smiled softly and Jason's heart nearly melted.  
  
"Well, what do you say we catch up over some coffee," Jay offered. Amy nodded and the two walked out towards the arena's exit. A stagehand opened the door and they were greeted by a strong gust of snowy, icy wind.  
  
"It's freezing!" Amy said absently as she pulled her coat tighter around her.  
  
"Oh well here," Jay quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a large zip up sweater and draped it over Amy's shoulders while keeping one arm around her to hold the sweater in place. "This should keep you warmer."  
  
Amy couldn't help but smile at the gesture and Jason barely noticed how she moved closer to him, slowly putting one arm around his waist and one hand on the his hand on her shoulder. Jason felt the cool skin from her hand touch his and suddenly didn't feel like he needed a coat anymore. No amount of cold could affect him as long as she kept her hand on his and he couldn't help but frown when they reached his rental and she had to let go. He opened the door for her and she got in shutting the door from the cold of outside as Jason ran around the car and quickly entered his side. He smiled when he saw her pulling his sweater closer to her. He put the key in the ignition and the two started off to a nearby Starbucks.  
  
"Coffee good, coffee warm," Amy laughed as the walked into the small café and ordered their drinks.  
  
"I keep forgetting how you southerners aren't that use to cold." Jason joked.  
  
"No, on the coast and in the south where I've lived, you don't get more than a couple of inches a year." Amy said a she clasped both of her cold hands around the warm paper cup Jason handed her and took a sip of the warmth within it. "I don't know what I would have done if I were in Canada in the winter. There's so much snow. What do you do?"  
  
"Not much, honestly," Jason laughed. "We would mess around in the snow, and we would spend a lot of time with our families. We had a lot of snow days that was for sure." Amy laughed.  
  
"Now that sounds like fun," Amy sighed. "I think I could bare the snow and cold for some quality holiday time with my family like we use to have."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jay looked at Amy as he took a sip hoping he would give him a little insight into what he was going to do for her for Christmas.  
  
"I just miss the old days I guess." Amy smiled as she reminisced. "The whole house would smell ginger bread and pine. It was delicious. And all through the house, my mother would have poinsettias, everywhere, every color. And then, Christmas Eve, right before I would go to bed, we would sit by the fireplace, and sing Christmas carols drinking eggnog."  
  
"That sounds heavenly." Jason smiled piecing together a small plan.  
  
"What about you?" Amy asked as she drank more of her coffee.  
  
"Well, my whole family, and I mean whole family, would get together Christmas Eve and have this big dinner. We would have turkey, ham, stuffing, potatoes, and every kind of dessert you can imagine. Then when everyone had eaten there fill, one of my uncle's would put on this old Santa suit and pass out gifts to everyone." Jason smiled. "Those were the good days."  
  
"It sounds like it," Amy sighed. She looked to Jason who had finished his cup. "So, shall we head back to the hotel, maybe we can catch a pay per view movie?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jay said standing up offering her his hand. "Well my dear lady, out in to the bitter cold we go." Amy laughed as she took his and the two walked out in to the snow and the ice. 


	4. Scheming and Movies

Author's Notes- Ok, next chapter. This one was a little harder to write than the last ones because I had no freaking clue what I wanted to do. Now don't get worried, I don't have writer's block, I know exactly what's going to happen for the next few chapters (and I honestly don't expect there to be that many more) I just didn't know how to get there and introduce the other two guys. But here's the next chapter long awaited chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Oh, and how could I forget to thank all of my wonderful reviewers? THANK YOU ALL! I am so happy with all of the response to this fic so please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Ok, that's all I have to say for now.enjoy this chapter!  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer- Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Scheming and Movies  
  
"Hey Trish," Chris called running up to meet his girlfriend.  
  
"Chris! I've been looking all over for you." Trish smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well, you found me." Chris couldn't help but smile at the beauty in front of him. "You did great tonight out there."  
  
"Thanks, you too. You play a pretty good jerk for being such a nice guy." Trish smile playfully.  
  
"Ah, I try." Chris laughed. "So my princess, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Hmmm.I'm not sure, I was thinking about going back to the hotel and watching some Christmas movies. You're more than welcome to join me if you'd like."  
  
"I'd love to," Chris said taking her bag off of her shoulder as they started to walk out of the arena. Chris pulled her close as they walked out into the snow and kissed her softly as he opened the door to her car. She smiled as she quickly got in and turned the car on as Chris quickly shut her door and ran to his own rental and followed her to the hotel.  
  
"Heat is good." Trish laughed as they both stepped in the elevator. Chris wrapped his arms around her as they went up several floors and stepped out going to Trish's room. She opened the door and threw her bag in a corner and walked over to the thermostat in the room and quickly turned it up a couple of notches.  
  
"That's better," she sighed as she flopped down on the bed motioning for Chris to come join her. He smiled and sat down on the fluffy bed next to her casually draping an arm around her shoulders as she reached for the remote.  
  
"So, what are we watching?" Chris asked as Trish started to flip through the channels at a speed that he thought was not possible.  
  
"Well, I have a list of movies I watch and I'm trying to find at least one of them." Trish concentrated on the screen in front of her as she continued to flip.  
  
"Is this like a tradition for you?" Chris asked nonchalantly with a sly grin that she missed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say so. Every year, my family and I watch the same Christmas movies, and I figured if I can't be there to watch the movies with them, they can be here with me in spirit as I watch them." Trish smiled brightly as she stopped on a channel showing 'It's A Wonderful Life'.  
  
"That's a really wonderful thought." Chris smiled at his girlfriend and gently pulled her closer.  
  
"Oh this is my favorite part," Trish smiled. "Every time a bell rings and angel gets it's wings. I use to run around the house ringing every bell I could get my hands on trying to help as many angel's as possible get their wings. It tortured my family!"  
  
"I bet you were very cute running around with your bell." Chris laughed as she went back to watching the movie and he started to formulate his plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Rookie," Jason called out across the hallway.  
  
"Hey Jay, how's it going?" Maven smiled as he shook hands with the blonde man.  
  
"Oh same old same old," he sighed. "Working like a dog, wishing I was with my family. It kind of sucks this time of year."  
  
"I know what you mean man, but at least you have Amy out here." Maven winked at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, she does seem to make everything a little brighter when she's around."  
  
"Look at you, Jason Reso, who would have ever believed he would fall in love." Maven laughed as Jay blushed slightly. "I gotta say though, I envy you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you have Amy, and even though I know you two aren't really together, I just can't help but want someone for me to be with like that." He sighed shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I know how that feels. So any potential ladies that you might have in mind," Jay asked.  
  
"Well, there is this one girl, but I think she is totally out of my league."  
  
"Now I definitely know how that feels," Jay smiled hoping it was Stacy he was thinking of, "and all I have to say is she might not be as far out of reach as you think. Go for it, what do you have to loose?"  
  
"You're right!" Maven smiled brightly. "I'm going to do it; all ask her to the Christmas party."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Chris, can I hitch a ride with you, Devon sort of left without me." Mark Lomonica called running up to Chris.  
  
"He left you Bubba?" Chris laughed. "How could he just leave you?"  
  
"I don't know, he just didn't wake me up and when I did wake up he was leaving." Mark smiled. "So how about that ride?"  
  
"Sure thing man, let's go." Mark and Chris quickly walked out to his rental and jumped in quickly turning the heat to full blast. Chris pulled the car out of the parking space cautiously and drove away.  
  
"So, how are things going man?" Chris asked trying to start a conversation, but how to turn it to Stacy?  
  
"Eh, you know same old, same old. Work, travel, more work." Mark sighed.  
  
"Gets kind of old after a while huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but, I love this life and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Mark looked at Chris. "You're lucky you know."  
  
"Lucky? Me, how?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, you found someone, a special someone. And you found her in the business." Mark sighed again as he looked out the window. "No painful goodbyes, no complaining that you're never home. She understands your lifestyle; I guess I just wish I could find a girl like that."  
  
"What? No girls on the roster you interested in?" Chris looked over at him hopefully.  
  
"Well, there are a couple of girls, but come on, do you really think any of the girls on the roster would be interested in me?"  
  
"Mark, you know the girls better than that. They all think you're great. Besides, you'll never know if you don't try. Who knows, the girl of your dreams could be in the next locker room." Chris said as he pulled into the arena parking lot.  
  
"I guess you're right. Who knows, maybe I'll try." Mark smiled as he grabbed his bag. "Thanks a ton man! Good luck tonight!"  
  
"You too Mark," Chris said as the two got out of the car and ran into the arena to get ready for that night's show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Later in the evening*~  
  
"Ok Chris, what did you find out?" Jay said closing the door to their locker room.  
  
"Well, I found out that Mark quite possibly might like her and is definitely single, and that Shane McMahon is completely gaga for Stacy." Chris smiled as he remembered his friend when he approached him. "What did you find out?"  
  
"Well, Randy's single and wants a good relationship, but I think he's having quite a problem with keeping it in his pants, and Maven might like Stacy, or Gail since she's really the only other single girl on the roster and could be good for her."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Chris asked looking to what had to be the brains of this operation.  
  
"Well, we could try and talk to Stacy or find out who she might like out of the guys and go from there. Or we could just narrow it down ourselves." Jay sighed running a hand through his hair. This was getting harder than he thought it would be.  
  
"Or, we could just wait and see what happens. I mean, I think I might have given Shane the guts to ask her out and we know he'd be good for her." Chris smiled.  
  
"And Maven said he was going to ask this girl he liked out," Jay looked around the room pensively. "We could always just let nature take it's course."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Chris' smile brightened. Now he could focus totally on Trish's gift.  
  
"So any ideas for what you're going to do for Trish yet?"  
  
"Tons, I have the whole thing planned out, I just need to get it all together and that's going to take a while." Chris played with his beard. "You wouldn't happen to know if where I could find a computer and printer that can print really really really small do you?"  
  
"Uh, no, not really," Jason laughed. It certainly sounded like Chris had a very over the top plan.  
  
"So what about you, any ideas for Amy?" Chris winked at his friend and Jay laughed.  
  
"Well actually, yeah, I have a few. I just need to learn how to bake." Chris laughed at this statement and Jay whacked him upside the head when there was a small knock at the door.  
  
"Hello, hello," a female voice cooed.  
  
"Is everyone decent in here?" Another voice asked. The boys laughed as Chris opened the door to reveal Trish and Amy standing there warmly dressed.  
  
"Hello ladies." Chris said flashing a grin.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jason asked whacking him once again upside the head.  
  
"Sure are!" Trish smiled as she wrapped an arm around Chris' waist. The boys smiled as they lead the girls out into the cold. 


	5. In Which We Go To A Party!

Author's Notes- I wanted to get this done by Christmas but that obviously didn't happen. Then I thought I would just settle for getting this chapter out by Christmas and that really didn't happen. Family came into town and things have been a mess and I haven't had much of a chance to write that much as of late, but now family is gone, and I can write in peace. Too bad school starts in like a week and I actually have all morning classes so I probably won't be able to update as much once that starts which is why I'm desperately going to try and get this done before the semester starts.  
  
Once again.BIG thanks to everyone who has reviewed this and I hope the ending does not disappoint when I get to it. I only expect to have one maybe two more chapters left of this one. I decided who I think I want to go with for Stacy and I didn't do much or anything with the other guys in this chapter.you might see them in the next one though. So please, give me some feedback on this chapter! I love to hear what you all think.  
  
Ok, in this chapter I have a quote from a movie (I guess you could call it a Christmas movie) and a special prize (ok so I don't really have a prize, but I'm sure I could come up with something.) to whoever can figure out what quote it is and what movie its from. Good luck.  
  
Alright, enough of my ramblings.expect the next chapter sometime soon! And now, on with the show!  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer- Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
In Which We Go To A Party!  
  
It had been a week since the guys left that cold arena with the girls and had since spent their time planning for the next two nights. It was December 23 and the night of the annual company Christmas party. Now, Chris was planning on making Trish wait for her gifts until Christmas Eve, but Jason had his own small surprise in store for Amy tonight, and they both hoped to see someone good end up with Stacy for the holidays.  
  
"You ready man?" Chris asked adjusting the buttons on his shirt as he looked at a very nervous Jason.  
  
"I guess, I mean, tonight's the night." Jay sighed.  
  
"You'll do fine, and I know it will turn out well. You're finally going to get your girl tonight." Chris smiled and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder as Jay nervously smiled.  
  
"What if I do this, and she still rejects me?" He looked to Chris in near desperation hoping to hear something that would put his mind at ease.  
  
"If she rejects you, then at least you made a very good friend." Jay looked down with a sigh; this wasn't the type of encouragement he was hoping to hear. "But, I have a very strong feeling she won't reject you."  
  
"How is that? Did Trish say something? You would tell me if she did wouldn't you?" Chris couldn't help but laugh at Jay's ramblings.  
  
"Of course I would tell you if she told me anything, but she didn't. It's just a feeling that I have." Chris smiled encouragingly and grabbed his coat. "But, you might have a problem with rejection if we're late! Come on let's go get the girls."  
  
"You're right." Jay smiled as he picked up his coat and walked out the door with his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*At the Christmas party*~  
  
"I just wanted to say," Vince McMahon started, "thank you all for a wonderful year! And here's hoping for a better, more prosperous, more entertaining next year! Now everyone, have some fun!"  
  
"Here! Here!" Everyone cheered. Vince had gone all out, reserving the banquet room at the best hotel in the city for them all to celebrate at. There was a band playing on a stage, and a full catered meal. The entire room was decorated for the floor to the ceiling with the most beautiful and lavish decorations one could imagine and everyone from both rosters seemed to have been having a magical time.  
  
"Now or never Jay," Chris whispered to his friend as they walked through the room. Jay sighed and nodded handing the punch he had gotten for Amy to Chris and walked off.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what happened to Jason?" Trish asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh, he had to go the little boy's room," Chris lied. He smiled at the girls and handed them their drinks as the guitarist for the band spoke up.  
  
"Any requests out there," he asked.  
  
"Please Come Home For Christmas," Amy called out. The band smiled and prepared to strike the first chords of the song as Amy turned to Chris and Trish who looked at her curiously. "It's my favorite carol." The two laughed as the song started, a familiar voice singing the lyrics.  
  
Bells will be ringing  
  
The glad glad news  
  
Oh what a Christmas  
  
To have the blues  
  
My baby's gone  
  
I have no friends  
  
To wish me greetings  
  
Oh once again  
  
"No way," Amy breathed looking at the stage where Jason was standing singing.  
  
"How did he." Trish started before Chris cut her off with a soft kiss letting Amy enjoy the song in peace.  
  
Choirs would be singing  
  
Silent night  
  
False Christmas carols  
  
By candlelight  
  
Please come home for Christmas  
  
Please come home for Christmas  
  
If not for Christmas  
  
By New Years night  
  
Jason stood on the stage, happily looking towards Amy seeing the shock and happiness on her face as he continued to sing. He was off to a pretty good start for giving her his gifts.  
  
Friends and relations  
  
Send salutations  
  
Just as sure as  
  
The stars shine above  
  
This is Christmas  
  
Christmas my dear  
  
The time of year  
  
To be with the one that you love  
  
Then won't you'll tell me  
  
You're never more wrong  
  
Christmas and New Years  
  
Will find you home  
  
There'll be no more sorrow  
  
No grief of pain  
  
Cause I'll be happy  
  
It's Christmas once again  
  
As Jason made his way down from the stage Amy got up and walked over to where he was exiting leaving her friends sitting at the table with smiles.  
  
"Don't tell me," Jason sighed, "I know I'm a horrible singer."  
  
"No, no," she started, "you are a wonderful singer. And that was a beautiful song you did up there."  
  
"Well I know I didn't do the song the justice it deserved but I thought it would make you smile and Amy I." Jason was cut off by a pair of lips softly pressing up against his.  
  
"Thank you," Amy whispered as she pulled away. "I don't know what I did to deserve a wonderful friend or more that friend or whatever we are but." This time it was Amy who was cut off by Jason kissing her.  
  
"Merry Christmas Red," he said softly as they walked back to their table hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy sighed as she watched her friends all laughing over at their table. Two happy couples at Christmas time, she wished there was over there with a guy of her own. Turning away from the happy sight in front of her she focus her attention on the boring punch bowl in front of her and poured herself a glass then leaned against the wall sadly.  
  
"Why the sad eyes Stacy?" A male voice asked walking up to her.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just homesick," she lied. "So what about you? I mean you don't look so happy yourself."  
  
"Well, nobody's really happy when they're alone at Christmas time are they?"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Um, hey Stacy," he cleared his throat attempting to find courage.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you see where you're standing?" Stacy looked over to him and then looked above her head only to see a small sprig of mistletoe.  
  
"Mistletoe," she laughed. "So I guess that means we get to kiss, right?"  
  
"Well it is tradition." He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers fighting the urge to pull her in closer and show her exactly how he felt.  
  
"Wow," she sighed softly when the kiss was over. He just smiled and agreed as he pulled away, the kiss giving him the courage to do what he should have done weeks ago.  
  
"Um Stacy, I um....I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to ask you out to dinner, and you are going to say no, politely and with a really good excuse attached, and then I'm going to go lock myself in the car and beat my head against the steering wheel three or four times, so."  
  
"When?" Stacy smiled brightly. Maybe Santa was giving her an early present.  
  
"When what?"  
  
"When do you want to have dinner?"  
  
"You're saying yes?" He nearly jumped for joy at this revelation. "Tomorrow?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"You would? That's great. I guess this is really going to be a merry Christmas."  
  
"I think it's going to be a wonderful Christmas Shane." 


	6. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas!

Author's Notes- Ok, so this is really really late I guess I just forgot how hard school can be. Between going to school full time and working full time my little bit of time I had for fics seemed to disappear. But I was determined if anything to finish this fic and guess what? IT'S DONE!!! Finally Tink finishes a fic.lol.there's a first.  
  
Ok, kudos to xtremediva and kandiland who both got the movie right. Well they knew the movie, just not the name. The line was "but I'm going to ask you out to dinner, and you are going to say no, politely and with a really good excuse attached, and then I'm going to go lock myself in the car and beat my head against the steering wheel three or four times, so." and it is from the movie Picking Up and Dropping Off from ABC Family.  
  
Ok, that's all of my ramblings for now, I will have more at the end of the chapter!  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer- Disclaimer - I do not own WWE or any of their characters or ANYTHING in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
  
"So where's Jason?" Trish asked Amy teasingly as they sipped at their coffee in a small café down the street from the hotel. Much to their surprise, even though it was Christmas morning, this small coffee shop was still open.  
  
"I don't know, he just said he had something he needed to do and left. Where is dear Christopher?" Amy laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure, he said something about 'last minute preparations' or something and then ran off so I called you." Trish laughed thinking of her boyfriend's peculiar behavior just an hour ago. "He's up to something; I just wish I knew what."  
  
"I get the same feeling with Jay," Amy looked off into space curiously as she thought of what the boys could be doing when a very flustered Stacy ran into the café.  
  
"Oh my gosh I can't believe I finally found you!" Stacy paused for a moment as she sat down and attempted to catch her breath.  
  
"What's wrong," Amy asked with concern.  
  
"And I've got to say, that outfit looks amazing on you Stacy," Trish squealed as she looked her friend up and down.  
  
"Thank you," Stacy smiled, "that's actually what I was looking for you two for. I have a date tonight."  
  
"A date," Trish tried to lower the decibels of her squeal this time as Amy continued questioning.  
  
"With who," Amy asked.  
  
"Shane?"  
  
"Helms," both Amy and Trish asked together.  
  
"No, McMahon."  
  
"You're kidding!" This time it was Amy who nearly squealed in excitement for her friend.  
  
"Not at all, he came up to me last night at the party and kissed me and then asked me out for tonight but all of that's not important!" Stacy rambled, "What's important is that I don't think I have anything to wear!"  
  
"What's wrong with that," Trish asked. "You look great." Amy just nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" Stacy asked nervously. "I mean I really want this date to go over well and it's with Shane McMahon and I just want everything to be perfect."  
  
"Stacy, calm down," Amy said slowly. "I have a feeling everything on this date is going to be just fine, no matter what you wear."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive girl," Trish added, "I've seen the way he looks at you. He likes you."  
  
"You think so," Stacy looked to her two friends hopefully as they just nodded. "And you're sure I look ok?"  
  
"You look amazing." Amy smiled.  
  
"Thank you both," Stacy said getting up, "I had better go finish getting ready for my date. And it looks like you two have some visitors. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that Stacy rush out as Jason and Chris walked in with knowing smiles of why Stacy was so rushed. Shane McMahon had just chased them down with a similar problem.  
  
"Why hello my dear," Chris said giving Trish a small kiss as he sat down. Jason smiled as he gave Amy a gentle peck on the cheek.  
  
"So what have you two been up to all morning?" Trish smiled as she tried to get information out of the two men.  
  
"Tying up a few loose ends," Chris said with a smile. "You'll find out everything in due time."  
  
"No fair," Trish pouted as Jay checked his watch.  
  
"Speaking of time," he started, "I think it's about that time."  
  
"About what time," Amy asked curiously as Jason pulled her to her feet smiling evilly.  
  
"Good point Jason my friend," Chris stood up and extended his arm for Trish. "Shall we?"  
  
"And what shall we be doing?" Trish asked nonchalantly. Chris just smiled and shook his head as the four walked out of the small café.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're going back to my room? Jason Reso what do you have planned?" Amy joked as she slid her key card through the slot and opened the door to a candle filled room.  
  
Amy gasped as she looked around the room slowly as she stepped through the door. Inhaling deeply she couldn't help but notice the unmistakable aroma of gingerbread and pine filling the room, it reminded her of the home she was unable to visit. Looking around the room she noticed poinsettias in every color in every possible place in her room. The dim glow of the candles played off their bright colors giving the room an almost red glow.  
  
Then in the corner she noticed a small table set for two. Set on the table was a small turkey, cranberry sauce, potatoes, pumpkin pie, gingerbread cookies, and eggnog with a small gingerbread hotel for a centerpiece. Amy could hardly believe her eyes as she continued to look around the room noticing a small pine tree by the window fully adorned with decorations and even a gift underneath it. Taking the room in slowly she looked at Jason with pure joy.  
  
"How did you do this? How did you remember?" She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"I remember everything you say to me Amy," Jason blushed slightly as he continued. "And I convinced the lady at the desk to give me a key so I could put all of this in here and I had Chris help me a bit while you were out with Trish."  
  
"Jason this is amazing," Amy said as he led her to the table and pulled out her chair. Her smiled seemed unconquerable as he slid her chair closer and wrapped his arms gently around her kissing her cheek. As he pulled away he slid a tiny box into her hand and she looked at it curiously as he sat in his chair. "What is this?"  
  
"Your real present." He smiled as she looked at him in disbelief opening the small box. Inside she saw a beautiful silver charm bracelet holding three charms; a gingerbread man, a poinsettia, and a pine tree. She gasped as she pulled it out of the box to clasp on her wrist.  
  
"You shouldn't have." she started.  
  
"I saw it and couldn't help myself. Besides, with those charms you can remember this Christmas forever." He looked as Amy smiled with tears shinning brightly in her eyes as he raised his eggnog glass. "Merry Christmas Amy."  
  
"Merry Christmas Jay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Merr.wow." Was all Shane was able to get out as Stacy opened the door to her hotel room. She was dressed in a wide neck red sweater with a long black skirt with slits going up her long legs. After a moment Shane was able to compose himself and spoke again. "You look great."  
  
"Thank you," she said with a blush as she stepped through the door closing it behind her.  
  
"Well, let's go, I have the limo waiting outside for us." Shane extended his arm and they walked to the elevator.  
  
"So where are we going?" Stacy asked shyly as they got to the limo.  
  
"Well, I managed to find a nice little restaurant in the city that's open tonight; I thought we could go there and talk." Shane smiled as he got into the limo behind him and the driver shut the door behind him.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Stacy said getting comfortable.  
  
"Well, on the way, I thought you might like something to drink so," Shane's voice trailed off as he reached into the small fridge.  
  
"Oh that's ok Shane I really shouldn't drink any alcohol I've." Stacy was quickly cut off by Shane turning around with the drinks.  
  
"Eggnog!" Shane smiled as he poured her a glass. "It's non-alcoholic." Shane offered her one of the glasses and Stacy couldn't suppress a smile as she sipped at her drink.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going Chris?" Trish laughed as he led her around the hallway blindfolded.  
  
"You'll see in a minute princess." Chris smiled as he stopped in front of her door and took the blindfold off.  
  
"This is my room." She exclaimed as she looked at the door in confusion.  
  
"Well in that case let's go on in." Chris smiled devilishly as she pulled out her key card and opened the door to the light sound of bells ringing.  
  
"What?" Trish said in shock as she walked into the room that was completely decked for the holidays.  
  
As she stepped through the door she noticed all the bells on every door and hanging in the closet. She looked over in the corner and saw a small, sparse tree with several small wooden ornaments decorating it. Under the tree was a small square box wrapped in green wrapping paper with small golden snowflakes sparkling in the candle light. Over towards the already frosted window was little cold misers dancing around in their own land of snow, while over by the bed, there were little heat misers decorating the wall.  
  
On the table was a small dinner, a Cornish hen, some peas, and potatoes surrounded by candles. On Trish's side of the table there was also a small card which she walked over and picked up and looked at it curiously. "Merry Christmas, My Love" it read scripted in red ink with a green border around the card. Trish read the card again and looked around the room smiling brightly.  
  
"All my favorite movies," she said barely above a whisper as she gave him a kiss. "Thank you, thank you so much."  
  
"Did you read the card?" Chris asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes, Merry Christmas, my love." Trish read. "It's great."  
  
"That's not all it says." Trish looked at the card once again and flipped it over looking for what else it said.  
  
"Here, let me." Chris took the card and walked over to the bathroom and pulled out an enormous magnifying glass. Trish laughed as he brought it towards her and held the card underneath the glass for her to read.  
  
"In taking this card and reading it aloud, I do herby give you all of my heart and love, for all of the Christmases to come." Trish looked at Chris with tears shinning in her eyes and kissed Chris deeply. "I love you."  
  
"Wow, all of that and you haven't even opened your gift yet." Chris chuckled.  
  
"My gift," Trish looked at him in surprise, "but I thought all of this was my gift."  
  
"Well, yes, but this," Chris carefully pulled the box out from under the small tree and gave it to Trish, "is your gift."  
  
Trish eyed the small box curiously as she removed the top.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Chris!" She exclaimed as she lifted the kitten out of the box. "A little black cat with yellow green eyes." She laughed and gently played with the cat as Chris watched her happily.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he whispered as he came over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shane this place is beautiful," Stacy said taking in the sight of the restaurant around her.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Shane smiled as he sipped at his wine.  
  
"So Shane, what would you be doing right now if you weren't here?" Stacy asked. "I mean, it is Christmas Eve."  
  
"Well," Shane said pensively, "I would be with my family right about now, listening to everyone go on and on about how I'm all alone and how I'm a failure to the name McMahon. Then when they are all done making themselves feel better by putting me down, we'd eat a quite dinner that the chef would prepare and later we would open gifts."  
  
"Wow, that's the way your family spends Christmas?" Stacy looked at Shane surprised.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Shane said sipping at his wine, "every holiday, Thanksgiving, Easter, and the Fourth of July. Holidays to the McMahon's are nothing more than a chance to try and show each other up."  
  
"That's a rather depressing thought." Stacy said sadly.  
  
"Yes it is," Shane smiled, "which is why this year I thought being in the company of a beautiful sweet woman like yourself would be a ton more fun than being with my family."  
  
"Were you right?"  
  
"It appears I was. So what would you be doing right now if you weren't here?"  
  
"I would be with my family in Boston at my family's stuffy family gathering where everyone tells me how disgraceful my line of work is." Stacy sighed. "Being with my family really sounds no better than being with yours."  
  
"Well then I'm glad we're here together."  
  
"Me too." Stacy smiled shyly. She never would have guessed Shane McMahon could be so sweet.  
  
"Alright then, a toast," Shane raised his glass, "to a very Merry Christmas for us both this year, and for many more Merry Christmases to come for us together."  
  
"Here here!" Stacy laughed as their glasses clanked.  
  
"Merry Christmas Stacy."  
  
"Merry Christmas Shane."  
  
Authors Notes 2: Alright, another contest if you will, can anyone tell me all of the movies that Chris used for Trish's present? Good luck because there are quite a few of them used.  
  
Also, this is my first finished fic that I've posted so I'm going to take a little time to thank all of you who reviewed this fic. Thank you thank you thank you for all of your comments and reviews, they helped me get keep with this fic and finish it. I hope you all like what I've done with it.  
  
Ok, wow.this one's done. GO ME! Expect more fics from me soon!  
  
~Tink~ 


End file.
